russelfandomcom-20200213-history
TV5 Holiday Schedules
Program Schedule December 26 : 4 am – Aksyon (replay) : 5 am – Aksyon sa Umaga : 7 am - The Replacements : 7:30 am - Handy Manny : 8 am - Lloyd in Space : 8:30 am - Eyeshield 21 (TV5 AniMega) : 9 am – Slam Dunk (TV5 AniMega) : 9:30 am – Code Geass (TV5 AniMega) : 10 am - Face the People : 11 am - Let's Ask Pilipinas : 12 nn - Aksyon sa Tanghali : 12:45 pm - T3 Enforced : 1:30 pm - Wild at Heart (replay) : 2 pm - PBA : 4 pm – Reaksyon (Mon, Wed & Fri) : 4:30 pm – Saberkada (Mon, Wed & Fri) : 5:30 pm – Showbiz Police (Mon, Wed & Fri) : 6 pm – Sailor Moon (TV5 AniMega) : 6:30 pm – Aksyon : 7:30 pm – Kapatid Pistahang Kantahan (Year End Music Festival) : 10 pm – Aksyon Tonite : 10:30 pm - Kapatid Pistahang Kantahan (Year End Music Festival) : 1:00 am - Aksyon 24 : 1:15 am - Astig : 1:50 am to 2:50 am- True Sleeper December 27 : 6 am – Family Rosary Crusade : 7 am – Dora the Explorer : 7:30 am – Sanjay and Craig : 8 am – Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles : 8:30 am – The Fairly OddParents : 9 am – Spongebob Squarepants : 9:30 am – T.U.F.F Puppy : 10 am – Kung Fu Panda : 10:30 am - Batibot : 11 am – Music Bank (Yoon Bora and Park Seojoon) : 12:30 pm – Kapatid Pistahang Kantahan (Year End Music Festival) : 5:30 pm- Kwentong Gilas : 6:30 pm – Aksyon Weekend : 7 pm – Talentadong Pinoy (Robin Padilla and Mariel Rodriguez) : 8 pm – Yunyega Sabado (Year End Special) : 9:30 pm – Trenderas : 10:15 pm – Tropa Mo Ko Nice Di Ba? (Year End Special) : 12:00 pm - Love Notes (Joe D Mango) : 12:45 mn – Juan Experiment ng Juan Direction (Daniel Marsh, Brian Wilson, Charlie Stucclife, Michael McDonnell and Henry Edwards of the alternative rock band Juan Direction) : 1:45 mn to 2:45 am – Shop Japan: True Sleeper December 31 : 4 am – Aksyon (replay) : 5 am – Aksyon sa Umaga : 7 am - The Replacements : 7:30 am - Handy Manny : 8 am - Lloyd in Space : 8:30 am - Eyeshield 21 (TV5 AniMega) : 9 am – Slam Dunk (TV5 AniMega) : 9:30 am – Code Geass (TV5 AniMega) : 10 am - Face the People : 11 am - Let's Ask Pilipinas : 12 nn - Aksyon sa Tanghali : 12:45 pm - T3 Enforced : 1:30 pm - Wild at Heart (replay) : 2 pm - Kapatid New Year Party Bash : 6:30 pm – Aksyon : 7:30 pm – Kapatid Drama Awards : 11 pm – Aksyon Tonite : 11:30 pm - Kapatid New Year Party Bash Countdown : 1:30 am - Aksyon 24 : 1:50 am to 2:50 am- True Sleeper